


Albus S Potter and Scorpius H Malfoy

by Citrussins



Series: Pepper Imps (Scorbus) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, I really love Rose, M/M, One Shot, Scorbus, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrussins/pseuds/Citrussins
Summary: "Only the best for you Mister Albus Potter.""Why thank you Mister Scorpius Malfoy."





	Albus S Potter and Scorpius H Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Pages used: 15-18

Scorpius had set an alarm for 12:00 AM just so he could see his name come in- You see, In the wizarding community at exactly midnight on a wizard/witch/wix’s 11th birthday they gained the name of their soulmate on their wrist (whether they be platonic or romantic) and Scorpius was excited to get his- He knew some people didn't get them (Even his mother didn't have one) but he felt that he would, Like something deep within himself told him that he had a destined someone. At exactly midnight the alarm went off waking Scorpius up, His eyes snapped open and he flew up in his bed, He started searching his arms for a name, He switched from his left to his right when he finally found it- It was a bit hard to make out in the dark but he could still see it, His heart stopped then quickly restarted itself- _Albus S Potter_ . Oh, Merlin, His soulmate is a Potter, Scorpius didn't mind that but he knew his father would- Everyone knew about his rivalry with the famous Harry Potter. He gulped and laid back down- His room suddenly started feeling much colder but he himself felt warm inside, A million thoughts raced through his mind- His soulmate was a Potter, _A male Potter._

 

Albus didn't go as far as Scorpius but he was still excited to see the results, He had woken up at some odd time in the morning (In old habit he had picked up) and his first instinct was to check his arm, Sure enough it was there, Plain as day- _Scorpius H Malfoy_ . Panic gripped Albus, It didn't bother him it was supposedly a fellow wizard more that it was a Malfoy- The Malfoys had never actually bothered him (He had actually met Draco a few times and he seemed like a decent bloke. Plus he didn't believe in judging people based on things their family has done in the past.) but he knew they were in hot waters with his father. Oh, Merlin- His _father_ , What would he think? As a young boy, all you really care about is the opinion of your family. Albus just laid there, Under his thick blanket, Staring at the name written in emerald green ink on his wrist, Almost fondly tracing over it. Warmth filling him. Eventually, the smell of various breakfast foods flooded his senses alerting him that he should probably be getting downstairs soon, He groaned and pulled up his sleeve to cover the name, He got up off his bed and shuffled downstairs to the dining room. He was greeted by his little sister Lily grinning and holding up a letter addressed to him, “Your Hogwarts letter came.” She said, Albus took the letter from her and followed her into the dining room, Sitting just opposite of her. “Along with your soulmate tattoo, I presume.” Harry said having heard them, Albus nodded saying: “Yeah, It did.” Lily looked even more excited, “Well, Who is it?” She pressed curiously, “Scorpius Malfoy.” He answered whispering under his breath, Lily looked confused and asked him what he had said, “Scorpius Malfoy.” He repeated this time loud enough for them to hear, Lily fell silent and nobody made a sound for what seemed like an eternity. “Well, I’m sure Scorpius will be a nice enough fellow.” Ginny spoke finally breaking the silence for which he would be eternally grateful for, “Yeah! At least Scorpius doesn't have an old lady name like James’.” Lily said giggling slightly, “Lily.” Harry said firmly though Albus could tell he was slightly amused, This hadn't gone exactly how he had expected it to go- But he was kind of happy about that.

  
Albus and his cousin Rose were looking for a compartment and (according to Rose) their future best friends for life ( _Just like our parents_. She had said.) Albus opened the door to a random compartment- Looking in he saw a lonely blond kid in an otherwise empty compartment. Albus smiled and the blond kid smiled back. “Hi. Is this compartment-” Albus started but was cut off by the blond kid, 

It's free. It's just me.” He said grinning ear-to-ear, “Great. So we might just- Come in- for a bit- If that's okay?” Albus asked carefully, “That's okay. Hi.” Blondie said, “Albus. Al. I’m- My name is Albus…” Albus said making Scorpius’ heart sputter in his chest, “Hi Scorpius. I mean, I’m Scorpius. You're Albus. I’m Scorpius. And you must be…” Scorpius stuttered out like a fool (Albus’ heart made a funny jump at his name.) and looked towards Rose. Rose’s face was growing colder by the minute. “Rose.” Rose answered coldly, “Hi, Rose. Would you like some of my Fizzing Whizbees?” Scorpius asked trying to sound polite, “I’ve had breakfast, Thanks.” Rose quipped, “I’ve also got some Shock-o-Choc, Pepper Imps, And some Jelly Slugs. Mum’s idea- She says ‘Sweets, They always help you make friends.’ Stupid idea, Probably.” Scorpius said singing the part about sweets helping you make friends- Realizing it was a mistake a little too late. “I’ll have some… Mum doesn't let me have sweets. Which one would you start with?” Albus asked looking at the candy Scorpius had, Standing on his toes slightly. Rose hits Albus out of sight of Scorpius.

  
“Easy. I’ve always regarded the Pepper Imp as the king of the confectionery bag. They're peppermint sweets that make you smoke at the ears.” Scorpius said holding up the Peppermint imps, “Brillant, Then that's what I’ll- Rose, Will you please stop hitting me?” Albus asked (Rose had hit him again mid-sentence, He swore his shoulder was starting to bruise.) “I’m not hitting you.” Rose defended herself, “You _are_ hitting on me, And it hurts.” Albus said rubbing his shoulder. Scorpius’ face fell, “She’s hitting you because of me.” Scorpius said suddenly, Albus’ attention went back to Scorpius and he asked “What?” Albus felt something stir within himself- Why would Rose be hitting him because of Scorpius? She knew that he was his soulmate, “Listen, I know who you are, So It’s probably only fair you know who I am.” Scorpius said surprising Albus, ”What do you mean you know who I am?” Albus asked letting his hand fall from his shoulder, “You’re Albus Potter. And She’s Rose Granger-Weasley. And I am Scorpius Malfoy. My parents are Astoria and Draco Malfoy. Our parents- They didn’t get on.” Scorpius said and grimaced, Rose rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “That’s putting it mildly. Your mum and dad are death eaters!” Rose insisted, Scorpius looked affronted and said: “Dad was- but Mum wasn’t.” Rose looked away and Albus followed her, Scorpius knows exactly why she did. “I know what the rumor is, And It’s a lie,” Scorpius said looking between the two, Albus looked from an uncomfortable Rose to a desperate Scorpius. “What- Is the rumor?” Albus asked as dread settled into his stomach- What could it possibly be? “The _rumor_ is that my parents couldn’t have children. That my father and my grandfather were so desperate for a powerful heir, To prevent the end of the Malfoy line, That they… that they used a Time-Turner to send my mother back…” Scorpius trailed off and Albus felt the dread creeping up on him a little faster, “To send her back when?” Albus asked instantly regretting it, “The rumor is that he’s Voldemort’s son, Albus.” Rose answered and the dread hit him at full force, A horrible and uncomfortable silence filled the compartment. “It’s probably rubbish. I mean… Look you’ve got a nose.” Rose added on. The tension is slightly broken. Scorpius laughs, Pathetically grateful. “And It’s just like my father’s! I got his nose, His hair, And his name. Not that that’s a great thing either. I mean- father-son issues, I have them. But, On the whole, I’d rather be a Malfoy than, You know, The son of the dark lord.” Scorpius said ranting slightly. Scorpius and Albus looked at each other and something passed through them. “Yes, Well, We probably should sit somewhere else. Come on, Albus.” Rose said resting a hand on Albus’ arm, 

Albus thought deeply- If this boy was supposed to be his soulmate he should probably stay with him. “No. I’m okay. You can go on…” Albus said dismissing Rose, Rose dropped her hand from his arm, “Albus. I won’t wait.” Rose said impatiently, “And I wouldn’t expect you to. But I’m staying here.” Albus said as his eyes fell upon his cousin, Rose looked at him for a second and then left the compartment. “Fine!” Rose said- Her voice slowly fading, Scorpius and Albus were left looking at each other- Unsure.

 

“Thank you,” Scorpius said smiling slightly- From what he knew of Albus he could confidently say that he quite liked him. “No. No. I didn’t stay _for you_ , I stayed for your sweets.” Albus said jokingly sitting down next to Scorpius, “She’s quite fierce.” Scorpius said referring to Rose, “Yes, Sorry.” Albus said sheepishly, “No. I like It. Do you prefer Albus or Al?” Scorpius asked then grinned and popped two sweets into his mouth. Albus thought for a bit, “Albus.” he answered. “THANK YOU FOR STAYING FOR MY SWEETS, ALBUS!” Scorpius slightly screamed as smoke came out of his ears, Albus laughed and said “Wow.”  

 

Years went by and they had grown even closer- Despite this, they hadn’t seen each other’s soulmate tattoo, Probably due to the fear of not seeing their name on the other’s wrist. Scorpius couldn’t even begin to describe the pain he had felt when he checked his wrist in that damned alternative universe and found that they were blank- Only then did he realize the reality of the situation they were in. But, Scorpius was too far into his denial of his feelings for Albus to just get out of it. So now here he was, Once again he had asked out Rose Granger-Weasley but this time she had accepted to his complete surprise. So now, He had to break it to Albus. They were studying for some Charms test in the Slytherin common room, Scorpius turned to Albus and said: “I asked Rose out again.” Albus looked up from his charms book, “Oh? Let me guess, She said no?” Albus asked Scorpius shook his head, “No. She said yes.” The look that passed across Albus’ face made Scorpius’ stomach churn. “That’s great, Where will this date be held?” Albus asked, “The three broomsticks, In Hogsmeade. During the next visit.” Scorpius answered Albus’ face fell suddenly, “I thought we were going to Honeydukes that day.” Albus said, Scorpius winced slightly- He had forgotten all about that. “We can still go? The pepper imps are on me.” Scorpius offered. Albus smiled, “Add a chocolate frog and I’ll think about it.”  Albus said jokingly, Scorpius laughed and said “Deal.”

 

Later during the night after Scorpius had fallen asleep Albus pulled out a quill and parchment, He took his wand and mumbled “Lumos” a few times before the tip of his wand lit up,  Illuminating the small area that was his four-poster bed. He placed his wand between his teeth and used his legs as a surface to help stabilize his parchment, He was writing to Scorpius’ father Draco on advice on what to do.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy_

_As you may know, Me and your son are very good friends, But what you may not know is that your son is my soulmate._

_I’ve slowly begun building up the courage to tell him all these years and this year I was finally going to tell him, But the problem is he’s asked out my cousin Rose and she actually said yes. He’s taking her to the three broomsticks Saturday and that is probably going to plant the acorn that grows into their eventual marriage. My point is: How do I tell him before it’s too late? How did you tell Astoria?_

_Sincerely, Albus S Potter._

He folded it neatly and placed both it and the quill back on his nightstand, Albus hugged his knees and flicked his wand around slightly, Staring blankly at the light. Within a few minutes a yawn escaped his mouth and his eyes blurred with tiredness, He mumbled “Nox.” and the light went out, He placed his wand on his nightstand and pulled the blanket over himself, Drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

A few days later on Monday Albus received a response from Draco, The owl swooped down and dropped the letter onto his plate, Scorpius knitted his brows together. “Was that my dad’s owl?” Scorpius asked, Albus, nodded and picked up the letter.

_Dear Albus_

I think you have been friends with my son long enough to be referred to _as Draco_

_As for the marriage thing, I seriously doubt that, As my son has been shown to be far too enamored with you for that to be true. (That acorn bit was something my son said wasn't it?)_

_I have to say I am surprised that my son asked a girl out, He never really seemed like that type._

_I never actually told my soulmate- The rift between us was too big for anything good to come of it. So my best advice would be to show him your tattoo and ask to see his, He's never actually told me whose name it is but I firmly believe you have a fair chance._

_Sincerely, Draco L Malfoy._

Underneath was a note saying that if he hurt his son in the process there _would_ be consequences. ‘ _Where am I supposed to tell him? Class? Honeydukes?’_ He wondered to himself but suddenly another thought fronted in his mind, ‘What did Draco mean by the rift between him and his soulmate had was too big for anything good to come of it? Surely, Mrs. Malfoy was his soulmate, Right?’

The three broomsticks, Hogsmeade.

Scorpius wasn’t as enthusiastic about this date as he thought he would be, While Rose was nice it just didn’t feel right. ‘That’s because you should be with Albus.’ A voice in his head told him, He tried to shake it off but he just couldn’t. He had a relatively decent time listening to Rose talk about various things and Scorpius, In turn, talk about more, Eventually though it got too humid in there for him so he opted to roll up his sleeves, Allowing Rose the perfect opportunity to see his name.

  
“Albus S Potter? you shouldn't be here, With me, You should be with Albus. I’m assuming you’ve told him- You have told him haven't you? ”  Rose asked fixing the same cold stare on him exactly like that first time in the train When Scorpius didn't answer she repeated: “ You have told him haven't you? ” This time Scorpius shook his head telling her that he hadn't, “Well, Go! Tell him! He'll be pleased to know.” Rose said in a matter-of-fact tone, Scorpius shook his head again, “But what if he doesn't want to know? A person like me with Albus Potter ?” He said Rose rolled her eyes “Most soulmates have each other's names, You dolt. And I know for a fact he has yours, I was the first he told outside of his immediate family. Plus, I think in this day and age it's entirely plausible, After first year he wouldn't stop talking about how amazing you are so I think you have a fair shot. Now, Go get him.” She said pointing towards the door. Albeit, A little surprised Scorpius nervously stood up and made way for the door, To Honeydukes. 

He arrived at Honeydukes before Albus did, Which gave him perfect time to buy the sweets he promised. He stood outside of the shop with the sweets hidden behind him, When he saw Albus approach him he smiled, “I didn't think you would actually come.” Albus said Scorpius smiled wider “But I did, And I also bought more sweets than promised.” Scorpius said showing a Honeydukes bag, Albus smiled but he also looked confused. “I figured you deserved more than what I initially promised- Just enough to spoil your dinner.” Scorpius said and Albus laughed,  “But what about Rose?” He asked, “It was her idea that I end the date quicker so don't worry, I’m not a complete git.” Scorpius said, Albus laughed again and took his hand. “We better move to the common room, We have a better chance of not freezing to death in there,” Albus said dragging Scorpius behind him, Scorpius laughed and followed suit.

 

They sat in the common room with Albus’ legs draped over Scorpius’ lap, Albus was eating the sherbert lemons mostly. “I thought you don't like those.” Scorpius said, “I don't but they're the candy with the least chance of fighting back- Now that I think of it, You don't like them either.” Scorpius shrugged, “Rose likes ‘em. Figured we could give them to her.” Albus nodded in understanding. “Albus, Roses idea was actually that I show you my soulmate tattoo,” Scorpius spoke again, Albus’ eyebrows knit together and he sat up, Heart stuttering in his chest. Hesitantly Scorpius pulled up his sleeve again to show Albus, Albus stared for a hot minute before his hand fell upon his left sleeve, Carefully he pulled it up just enough for Scorpius to see and put it back down once he was sure he had seen it. “Rose wasn't lying to me.” Scorpius whispered in awe, Albus looked confused, “What?” He asked. “On our date, She saw my tattoo and told me that you had my name and to find you- I thought she had been lying at first.” Albus laughed slightly, “Of course it was all Rose, She never lies you know, Unless if mum decides to try to cook the food for the family get-together.” Scorpius laughed and held up a chocolate frog box, “Celebratory chocolate frog?” Albus grinned and took it. “Took you long enough.” Albus opened the box and the frog immediately jumped out, Out of instinct Albus’ hand flew up and caught the frog. It squirmed in his hand but eventually stopped, Albus flipped the card over to see who it was and bit back a laugh, “Albus Dumbledore.” Albus said holding it up, “I’ll trade my Helga Hufflepuff for your Albus Dumbledore.” Scorpius said holding up a Helga Hufflepuff card, “You’ve got thousands of Dumbledores…Deal.” Albus said taking the Hufflepuff card and giving Scorpius his Dumbledore card. “I know, I also know that you need Helga Hufflepuff to complete your founder collection, You’re welcome.” Scorpius said grinning, “So romantic you are.” Albus said rolling his eyes slightly. “Only the best for Mister Albus Potter.” Scorpius said smiling even wider, Albus placed his hand over his heart in an overdramatic fashion and smiled, “Why thank you Mister Scorpius Malfoy.”


End file.
